


the Proposal

by readinggirl1989



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock proposes to John</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock does not belong to me, etc...

The Proposal

Sherlock laid on the couch thinking. John's patterns told him he had yet another date tonight. Tedious. John needed to get over this desire for female companionship. Sherlock needed him available to make tea and tell him he was amazing and let him know when things were a 'bit not good.' The locum job was bad enough. What was it exactly that John wanted? A partner and children? That could be easily taken care of. Sherlock already fulfilled most of the requirements for a lifetime partner and they could get a pet of some kind to satisfy John's paternal wishes. Perhaps a cat, they were easily cared for and would not feel neglected by the odd hours they kept. Yes. Excellent, it was decided.

“John cancel your date. We're getting married.” Sherlock announced bounding off to get dressed, ignoring the choked snort of inhaled tea that followed his exit.

End.


End file.
